A Robot And A Rose
by merikflame
Summary: Ruby is a total nerd who loves working on anything mechanical. So when Penny malfunctions Ruby doesn't hesitate to step in and fix the problem. Nuts and Dolts.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"Yang! What did you do with that weird metal thing I put over my shoulder!?" Ruby called from her bed.

"Bottom drawer!" Yang called back from the JNPR dorm, she was helping Nora with a new prank... er,something. Ruby didn't care, she had plans today.

Ruby walked over to the drawer and pulled it open, revealing the metal... thing...

"Seriously what is this?" She asked.

"You're the one who bought it." Weiss said, flipping through her scroll.

"It looked cool, what can I say?" Ruby shrugged, attaching it to her left shoulder. "Alright, I'm all set!" She proclaimed, hands on her hips

"And where, pray tell, are you off to?" Weiss asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Penny said she wanted my help with something, so I'm meeting her at the in town." Ruby said, going to the door. "I'll be back later, tell Yang that if she touches my cookies while I'm gone, I will end her." Ruby said before closing the door and leaving Weiss alone. Strangely enough, nobody had seen Blake that morning...

_Downtown:_

Ruby had arrived at a small park where she was instructed by Penny to wait at. Actually, Ruby and Penny had been meeting a lot more frequently lately. Ever since Ruby discovered Penny was a gynoid she couldn't help but nerd out over the fact that she was best friends with a robot.

Although today it seemed to be taking Penny longer than usual...

Ruby was just about to send Penny a message when a loud yell was heard from just behind her. Turning around, Ruby could see Penny walking down the center of the street, mobs of civilians fleeing from her as her arms flung wildly from side to side, a sword in each hand.

"Penny what are you doing?!" The startled Ruby yelled, running up to the Orange haired girl.

"Hello friend Ruby! As you can see, I appear to have lost all motor control in my arms." Penny said. Suddenly her right hand released its grip on a sword, sending it flying to a building and lodging a guy's sleeve in place.

"Here." Ruby grunted as she grabbed Penny's wrists and held them with one hand as she retrieved her emergency screw driver from her back pocket. "Lets see what's going on here..." Ruby trailed off as she opened up the panel on the underside of Penny's arm. "Ah, there's your problem. You have too much power being distributed to your upper appendages, I should be able fix this, just give me a minute..." Ruby said as she reached in with one hand and began attempting to fix her friend.

"That tickles!" Penny laughed. She always enjoyed having Ruby help her, she always knew how to fix the problem, no matter what it was.

"If I just readjust the silicon coils I should be able to... there!" Ruby smiled as she released Penny's arms. Penny smiled as well when she saw she had regained control of her arms.

"Thank you!" Penny shouted, bringing Ruby into a large hug.

"You're welcome, geez." Ruby giggled before replacing Penny's arm panel and putting her screw driver away. Before any other proceedings could take place, Ruby went over to the struggling man and pulled the sword out of the wall.

"Thanks!" He yelled as he ran away.

"So what do you want to do now?" Penny asked as she walked up to Ruby.

"I'm... not sure." Ruby said, even though it wasn't entirely true. It was no lie that Ruby was a total dork when it came to weapons or machines, so she was pleasantly surprised to find out that Penny was robotic. The problem now was that every time Ruby was around Penny, all she wanted to do was tinker with her, and asking that would not only feel weird, but she also didn't know how Penny would react to that.

"How about we go shopping for school supplies? Is that not an aforementioned friend activity?" Penny asked.

"I guess. Do you even go to school?" Ruby asked.

"Don't worry, my memory core is connected to the world wide archive of information!" Penny beamed.

"So cool..." Ruby whispered, actively resisting the urge to cut Penny open and examine her insides. In a totally non creepy and completely platonic way.

"So shall we go?" Penny asked, already heading off in the direction of the nearest outlet store.

"Yeah." Ruby whispered as she followed close behind, a small blush on her face.

Little did she know she was being watched.

"Dang, I totally owe you five lien." Yang grumbled, handing her binoculars to Nora.

"If the girl is a machine nerd, she gets a crush on the robot seven times out of ten!" Nora chimed.

"Where'd you get that statistic?"

"A little place I like to call Schneekipedia." Nora laughed.

"So what's the plan? Do we set them up? Do we prank them?" Yang asked.

"Lets just see how this plays out." Nora said, placing the binoculars in her pocket. "Cause like, and I don't want to sound weird here but, I kinda ship your sister and Penny."

"Eh, I can see it." Yang shrugged. "Anyway, we should follow them before they get away." She said emerging from their hiding place.

"I smell hilarity inbound." Nora snickered.

"Indeed." Yang laughed. "Indeed."

...

**Ok, so I don't know if you've seen the latest Rwby episode, but dayum. I won't spoil anything, just know the Nuts and Dolts game is strong with this one. Expect more nerd!ruby in the future. Also, what of Blake? Where could everyone's favorite kitty be!? **

***shrugs* **

**Leave some feedback and stay frosty!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Excuse me, do you have this in red?" Ruby asked, holding up an item to the cashier.

"Uh, ma'am... that's a wrench." The confused man said. Needless to say the school supply shopping had turned into regular shopping, as Penny didn't need anything and Ruby had quickly grown bored.

"Duh it's a wrench. I prefer my tools to have a more personal feel." Ruby said.

"In that case, spray paint is in aisle four." The man offered.

"Ah forget it, I've got too many anyway." Ruby sighed, taking the wrench back to the proper aisle where Penny was waiting. "What kind of store doesn't stock multi-coloured wrenches?" Ruby asked, placing the wrench on a hook.

"My data shows that many hardware stores don't house color coordinated tools." Penny beamed.

"Yet another reason why I should open my own hardware store!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I estimate that would cost somewhere around three hundred thousand eighty-two lien precisely." Penny added.

"Way to crush my dreams." Ruby laughed before heading for the exit. "You know, I've been meaning to ask you something." Ruby said as she took a seat on a bench just outside the store.

"What would that be?" Penny asked as she sat down.

"You seem to be malfunctioning way more often lately. Is something wrong?" Ruby asked.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I mean this is the third time in the past two weeks you've needed me to fix you. Im beginning to feel as if your body isn't... built to code." Ruby said.

"I admit, I have been feeling rather buggy lately." Penny said, her expression softening.

"So... um... What I'm trying to say is..." Ruby was struggling to find the words. She wasn't used to asking these sorts of questions. Then again, no one was. Ruby stopped herself before she could start rambling and took a deep breath. "Why don't you come by the dorm sometime so I can... take a look?" Ruby asked, a look of embarrassment and worry in her eyes.

"That would require opening my central processor. Only my caretaker is permitted to do so." Penny said

"Oh... I see..." Ruby bowed her head, defeated. Penny was about to drop the conversation, but the look of defeat on Ruby's face was enough to keep her from doing so.

"But, you are my friend. I trust you." Penny smiled. Ruby looked up, her eyes wide.

"R-really!?"

"Of course!" Penny beamed.

"Thank you!" Ruby squealed, pulling Penny in for a hug.

"You are most definitely welcome, but shouldn't I be thanking you? This is so you can fix me after all." Penny said. Ruby's eyes widened and she quickly sat up and dusted off her shoulders.

"R-right! I knew that! You're welcome Penny." Ruby said, her blush returning.

Suddenly a loud beeping cut through the air, interrupting the two.

"I am sorry Ruby, it appears my caretaker has ordered me home." Penny said, opening her scroll. "I will see you next time for my maintenance!" She waved.

"Until next time!" Ruby waved until Penny rounded a corner and could no longer be seen. Unceremoniously, she slouched back in her chair, thinking of all the cool machinery that would be housed within Penny. The mere thought of it sent chills down her spine.

"Heya Ruby!" A loud blonde proclaimed as she plopped down in the seat next to her.

"Yang!? What are you doing here!?" Ruby shouted at the sudden intrusion.

"Oh you know, thought I'd see what my little sis is up to." The brawler shrugged.

"Yang!" A shout rang from behind them. Turning around Ruby saw an angry Nora storming toward them. Nora grabbed Yang by her scarf and dragged her off of the bench and around a nearby corner.

"What the hell just happened?!" Ruby asked throwing her hands up in the air.

_Around the corner:_

"Yang Xiao Long! I though we agreed to not intervene!" Nora shouted, prodding Yang 's chest with her finger.

"Oh come on, you expect me to turn down a teasing opportunity! I'm the big sister! It's in like, the rule book!" Yang shouted in her defense.

"Look here blondie. If you do anything to get in the way of this ship, I will hunt you down and feed you to the sloths. Understand?" Nora asked.

"Geezus, alright!" Yang surrendered. "Why are you getting so defensive of this anyway?" Yang asked.

"I've never supported White Rose, Yang. I always thought Ruby was meant for Penny, and now it appears I was right. I can't let that go to waist." Nora said, stepping back and giving the blonde some space.

"Well then..." Yang said, rubbing her chest. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know exactly Yang." Nora said, crossing her arms behind her back. "But now it seems I must induct you into my secret organization." She said, turning to face the blonde. "I hereby invite you to be a member of the Nuts and Dolts defense squad!" Nora shouted, holding out a small badge with a picture of Ruby and Penny on it. "Becoming a member of this organization grants you access to our vast array of fanfiction, as well as unlimited parfaits." Nora said, putting the badge in Yang's jacket. "So far there are three members. You, me, and Blake."

"Blake? I haven't seen her since last night."

"She founded this organization, but I fear that a rival group may have captured her." Nora said, turning around.

"Who?" Yang asked.

"The white rose shippers."

...

**Dun dun dunnn.**

**Don't worry folks, the Nuts and Dolts defense squad won't cross over the main plot too much. Think of it as a bit of a sub plot. So it turns out Penny might not be as structurally sound as we thought. What kind of complications could this bring to our young heroes? Only time will tell.**

**Leave some feedback and stay frosty!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Geez, what's got you so excited?" Weiss asked from her bed. Ruby had arrived home the night before barely able to speak a word. She had gone to bed without so much as acknowledging her partner.

"Huh?" Ruby asked, ceasing her pacing for a moment.

"You haven't been this anxious since you heard about Beacon's annual Cookie Day." Weiss said, placing her book down.

"Oh, well, I just received a message from Penny, she's coming up today so I can do a maintenance check." Ruby said, going back to pacing.

"Well then why act so nervous about it?" Weiss asked, sitting up.

"That's just the thing Weiss, why wouldn't I be? Penny isn't like Crescent Rose, she has feelings and I think it might be a bit… awkward, for me to be poking around her mechanical bits." Ruby sighed, flopping into a chair by the door. "But at the same time I need to find out what's causing her to malfunction so much."

"Honestly, if she glitches so often wouldn't her "caretaker" have fixed it by now?" Weiss questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"You'd think so." Ruby said, sitting forward. Suddenly Weiss' watch beeped and she hastily made her way to the door. "Where're you off to?" Ruby asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I have some… business to attend to. I won't be back for quite a while." Weiss said, pinning a strange badge to her shirt, it depicted a white rose.

"Well, I guess it'll be better if I work on Penny alone. Hey, by the way, have you seen Blake? Or Yang, for that matter.

"The last I saw Yang, she was with Nora. As for Blake, I'm sure she's… safe." Weiss spoke before closing the door.

"... Riiiiight." Ruby said before rising from her chair and moving to her dresser. "Might as well get my stuff ready." She said as she pulled open the bottom drawer to reveal a multitude of wrenches, screw drivers, hammers, and a great many other tools.

_A few minutes of preparation, and possibly ruining Weiss' bed by setting a bunch of tools over it, later:_

"Hello friend Ruby!" A call was heard from the door.

"Uh, I think it would be easier to have just knocked!" Ruby called back, followed by Penny knocking on the door. Ruby rolled her eyes and pulled the door open. "I hope you didn't have too much trouble getting onto campus." Ruby said, gazing over her tools.

"Oh no, it seems they just allow anyone in. Did you know that three terrorist are currently inhabiting the foreign exchange dorms?" Penny inquired.

"Penny, that's silly, and a little racist." Ruby said, taking Penny's wrist and pulling her to face away from the bed.

"Well, might as well get to it…" Ruby laughed nervously.

"I do believe that in order for you to access my central processor, you need to remove my blouse." Penny said, completely oblivious to the awkward nature of what she just said.

"Great, just what the situation needed." Ruby chided as she lifted the blouse up and over Penny's head. "We can leave the bra, right?" Ruby asked.

"It shouldn't be necessary." Penny said.

"Good." Ruby whispered, looking over the gynoid's back. "So where is the panel located?" Ruby asked, not finding any creases anywhere.

"I believe my caretaker used a code phrase to access my processing unit." Penny said, unable to shiver to the chill in the air. "I think it was 'Geppetto514'" As soon as Penny said that, a crease appeared down the middle of her back, and slowly, the crease revealed two panels, which separated to reveal a shining green core, held in place by multiple metal struts. Surrounding the core was a great many other CPU's and machinery, as well as some coolant tubes.

"Wow, look at all this stuff." Ruby gazed with awe. Slowly, she reached out and touched the metal struts.

"That tickles!" Penny laughed, reminding Ruby she was reaching into the open section of her friend's back. Ruby reached for her belt and retrieved her flashlight. Flipping it on, she moved it to inspect the casing around Penny's main CPU's.

"Alright, I'm going to take a look at-" Ruby had to stop herself when she saw the state of the casing. "My God, Penny, your inner casing is rusted to hell!" Ruby said, turning the flashlight to see around the inside, the story was the same for most of the casing. "It's a miracle half this stuff is still being held up!" Ruby exclaimed before turning Penny around to face her. "Alright, what's the deal? hasn't your caretaker been doing maintenance?" Ruby questioned, standing up.

"I believe my last maintenance check was, two and a half years ago." Penny said, her expression now neutral.

"What!? That long without a maintenance check is extremely dangerous, why so long?" Ruby questioned. Penny sighed and sat down on the bed.

"I was first built by my father, Geppetto. He built me to be the most authentic person ever. But Mr. Ironwood stepped in, and my designs were changed to be that of a prototype for the Atlesium Knights. Once they were complete, I was put in the hands of my caretaker, but regular maintenance was no longer needed." Penny said, looking downcast. "I was meant to be Geppetto's daughter, but instead I was built into a war machine and cast aside."

"Penny… I..."

"It's alright, I still have friend Ruby!" Penny beamed, looking up. Ruby smiled and sat back down beside her.

"Right, I promise, no matter what, that I won't stop being your friend." Ruby nodded.

"Thank you!" Penny yelled, pulling Ruby into a hug, which only accomplished reminding Ruby of Penny's shirtless state.

"U-Uh yeah! You bet!" Ruby laughed nervously, a blush working it's way onto her cheeks. "Anyway…" Ruby said, pushing away and turning Penny around. "I don't have an easy fix for this amount of rust. The only thing I could see myself doing is building you a new body, and while I can build a casing easily enough, it would be a challenge to move all this stuff over." Ruby said, touching the green core.

"Ow!" Penny cried, grasping at her chest. "Please, do not touch that, it is equivalent to my heart." Penny winced.

"Oh, sorry!" Ruby yelled, quickly pulling away. "Like I said, it would be pretty difficult to move that stuff over." Ruby said, closing the panels and watching the crease disappear.

"I'm confident in your abilities." Penny smiled. Ruby was the best mechanic she knew, her skills could even rival that of the Atlesium military.

"You think so?" Ruby asked.

"Absolutely, you've fixed me a lot already!" Penny beamed. Suddenly a faint beeping was heard and Penny quickly grabbed her blouse.

"It appears my caretaker requires my presence urgently, I must go." Penny said, putting her blouse on. "I will see you later!" Penny yelled, leaving out the door. Ruby sighed before lying back on Weiss' bed, shoving around the tools she had forgotten to use.

She had literally touched her heart.

…

**Uh oh, what could Weiss be up too? Who is Penny's caretaker? Will Blake ever make it back to the Nuts and Dolts Defense Squad?! Only time will tell.**

**Leave some feedback and stay frosty!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Weiss shouted as she kicked in a large door. Inside, she was met with a surprised Pyrrha and Ren.

"What's eating you?" Pyrrha asked as Weiss took a seat at the end of a large ovular table.

"Those stupid Nuts and Dolts shippers are getting their way!" Weiss huffed, placing her head in her hands.

"How so? We have their leader." Ren said, motioning to a small wooden chair in the corner.

sitting upon the chair was none other than Blake, her arms and legs bound.

"You won't win Schnee! You think your pitiful ropes can hold me?" Blake yelled.

"Then why haven't you escaped yet?" Ren asked.

"... Shut up."

"Quiet." Weiss grumbled. "Apparently Ruby had Penny over today so she could perform maintenance."

"Why didn't you stick around!? That kind of close interaction could spark something!" Pyrrha yelled, swiftly standing up from her seat.

"I'm afraid that if I stayed, I would have ended up strangling Penny. And as tempted as I am, she's a robot, and Ruby would have ended up despising me." Weiss said, leaning back and rubbing her brow. "Anyway, how's the plan coming along?"

"About that…" Ren said, looking the other way.

"What happened this time?" Weiss sighed.

"Well, we gave Jaune the USB stick, but we don't know what happened to him." Pyrrha said.

_Meanwhile, at the White Night Shipping Organization's first annual meeting:_

"We will now call this meeting to order." Jaune said from behind his pedestal. He looked out over the almost completely empty room, save for one blonde woman in the corner. "Mom, would you like to share your ideas first?" He asked.

_Back with Weiss:_

"Everyone, dolts, all of them." Weiss muttered. "Well I guess we don't have anything without a plan now do we?" Weiss said, standing up.

"And it was a good one too." Pyrrha said.

"We're going to need a new plan for next week." Weiss said, moving to the door. "And make it a good one, I didn't hire you for your good looks." She finished before closing the door.

"I'm not sure if I should feel flattered, or insulted." Pyrrha sighed, walking up to the chalkboard next to Blake. "Better write it out this time so Jaune can't make off with it."

"You'll never win, Nikos." Blake said. "Ruby and Penny were meant to be together!" She shouted.

"I beg to differ. White Rose has much more legitimacy than Nuts and Dolts." Ren said from his seat.

"Why don't you go tell that to Neptune?" Blake spat, causing Ren to gasp and shoot out of his seat.

"You take that back! That relationship was forced at best!" Ren said. He had seen the latest Rwby episode, and the heteronormalcy… sickened him.

"I thought the last episode was fine." Pyrrha said.

"That's only because you got to see Jaune in a dress!" Ren exclaimed.

"S-Shut up!" Pyrrha yelled, her cheeks growing red. Blake watched the two from her chair, when an idea struck. If she could spark an internal ship war, she might be able to use that commotion to escape.

"I think Pyrrha's right, there was absolutely nothing wrong with that episode." Blake said. Ren felt an insatiable rage building up within him.

"I don't think you guys understand, there wasn't even a same sex couple in the background! Absolutely no representation!" He yelled. "You and Jaune only added to the hetero mess that was that dance!"

"You take that back you heathen!" Pyrrha yelled, stepping forward. Blake sat with baited breath. One sentence and they were already at each others throats.

"I won't take it back! Not until we find out if someone is gay or not!" Ren shouted.

"You will take it back, this very instant…" Pyrrha said, drawing her weapon. "Or else."

"Or else what?" Ren sneered, drawing his weapons and entering a battle stance. They both locked eyes, waiting for the other to make the first move. Sensing a stand still, Blake decided to kick it off.

"Neptune x Weiss is canon!" She shouted. Ren's eye twitched and he lunged forward with a yell. Pyrrha dodged and went in for a downward strike. Sensing her opportunity, Blake flung the chair in the direction of Pyrrha's swing. The sword cut straight through the ropes around Blake's hands. Blake quickly undid the rope around her ankles and shot up.

"What?!" Ren shouted, but it was too late. Blake was already out the door. Pyrrha and Ren locked eyes once again, and had both realised that they had been duped.

"Weiss isn't gonna be happy…" Pyrrha said.

…

**All arguments belong to individuals on Tumblr. Please stop arguing, it's a web show.**

**Blake is free, and Jaune is hopelessly alone, save for his mom. What could this mean for the Nuts and Dolts duo? Stay tuned to find out.**

**Leave some feedback and stay frosty!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"So far so good." Ruby sighed as she stood up, wiping some sweat from her brow. It had been three days since she had last met with Penny, and after having some schematics sent her way she was already half way done with a new shell.

"Did you have to build this thing in our room?" Yang asked from her bunk.

"Sorry I haven't bought a workshop with my thousands of lien." Ruby chided sarcastically. Suddenly the door flew open and Blake entered.

"Blake?! Where have you been?!" Ruby shouted, throwing her tools over Weiss' bed, much to the dismay of the white-haired girl, and rushing to the faunus.

"I've been lying low for the past few days." Blake said, walking over to Yang and grabbing her arm. "We need to find Nora and hold a meeting." She said, dragging the blonde out of the room. A few moments of silence passed and Ruby was no less confused.

"What do you think that was about?" Ruby asked, turning to her white-clad partner, who had been silent since morning.

"... Something troublesome." Weiss said quietly, grabbing that weird pin she always wore when she went out. "I need to go find Pyrrha." She said before leaving out the open door.

"Man, people are acting weird today." Ruby remarked, turning back toward the half built exoskeleton. She grabbed her scroll and opened the schematics. "Lets see, just a few more parts and I can start installing the tension cables and-" She was interrupted when her scroll started beeping, signaling that she was receiving a call. "Uh, hello?" She asked, placing it to her ear.

"Ruby, it's me."

"Penny? What's up?" Ruby asked, detecting a hint of alarm in Penny's voice.

"I'm malfunctioning again, and it's bad this time." She spoke. Ruby could just make out the muffled sound of screams and gunfire in the background.

"Where are you?!" Ruby asked, grabbing Crescent Rose.

"Look outside."

Ruby quickly ran to the window and gazed out toward the city.

"I don't see-" Suddenly a large green laser cut into the sky from downtown. "Oh no…" Ruby quickly hung up the phone and ran out the door toward the airships. "I need to get to Vale!" She shouted as she got into one of the ships.

"Toward the laser thingy?" The guy asked, pointing to yet another blast.

"Yes, the laser thingy!" Ruby shouted. The man quickly grabbed hold of the flight controls and took off.

"Things are looking pretty serious down there, radio chatter's saying something about a girl with swords shooting lasers and slicing cars in half." The man said. Ruby opened the door and looked out to see the green laser approaching quickly. She reeled back and prepared to jump. Suddenly the laser changed directions and clipped the airships engine, blowing it up.

"Crap! We lost engine two!" The man shouted over the loud emergency sirens. "Hold on tight, we're going down!" He shouted, pulling up on the control stick. The ship began to spiral out of control and the ground was approaching fast. Ruby watched the ground approach through the door as she desperately gripped the hand rail.

Right before the ship made impact, Ruby spotted a small blob of orange right in the ships path. Before she had time to react, however, the ship struck the blob and Ruby was thrown into the back wall. She was thrown around with the grace of a wet mop as the ship tumbled down the street and hit the outward wall of the city.

"Ugh *cough cough* Are you alright?" Ruby called to the pilot as she pulled herself up.

"I'm alright, but I'm sure as hell not paid enough for this." The man called, stumbling as he unbuckled himself from his seat. Ruby dusted herself off before climbing to the door of the ship and climbing out, luckily her aura had taken the bulk of the impacts, save for maybe a few broken ribs, no big deal. Ruby was never one to cry over spilt milk.

"Penny?!" She called, waiting for the dust to clear.

"Over here!" Came a reply. Ruby quickly made her way through the dust cloud, but what she saw on the other side wasn't pretty. Several armed Atlesian Knights surrounded Penny, who was hobbling along on a half crushed leg. One of her arms was missing and she had several bullet wounds. Her pack was open and her swords lay damaged on the ground being dragged behind her, attempting to swing around. Ruby gasped as she realized that the orange blob was Penny, and that the airship must have hit her on the way down.

"Incapacitate her now!" A man shouted. Ruby looked up to see General Ironwood standing amidst the robotic soldiers. At his command the Atlesian Knights raised their weapons and took aim at Penny, who was desperately trying to get to Ruby. Mustering up what little aura she had left, Ruby ran in between Penny and the Knights, her arms outstretched.

"Wait!" She yelled, causing the general to order the knights to hold fire.

"Get out of the way Ruby! This has to be done!" He yelled.

"Look at her! She couldn't possibly hurt anyone like this!" Ruby shouted. Just then one of Penny's inept swords randomly lashed out and sliced a fire hydrant in half.

"Miss Rose, if we allow this to continue she is going to get someone killed! This malfunction is simply too large to ignore!" He shouted, walking toward the girls.

"But I can fix her!" Ruby said, shielding Penny.

"So she can go on a rampage again? I won't have it!" The general yelled.

"Then let me take her to Beacon! I can put her in a new body that won't glitch all the time!" Ruby yelled. The general was now arms length away from her.

"What if she messes up there too, huh? That would be on you!"

"If it does then I'll take responsibility for it. Penny is a living person, and I won't have you violate her right to live because you only saw her as a prototype." Ruby said. Penny smiled a little at this, despite the current threat on her life. That's one of the few reason she liked Ruby so much, she saw past the loose grasp on social behavior and blatantly obvious fact the Penny was mechanical and just saw the person inside.

"If you want to be responsible for the lives of those in that Academy, then fine, I won't stop you. But when she malfunctions again, we will not be coming." He sneered, quickly turning around and waving for the Knights to disband.

Ruby turned to Penny and inspected the damage. She seemed pretty intact, considering the airship she was just hit by. Ruby saw the schematics, Penny was built to take a beating.

"Ruby, are you going to be able to fix me?" Penny asked. She was quite obviously worried, seeing as she was just hit by an airship.

"Pfft. I got this. Though I am concerned about how I'm going to pay for that airship." Ruby said, looking back at the ship. The pilot had crawled out and was lying on the roof. "Regardless, we should probably get you back to Beacon before you overheat, it looks like one of your coolant tubes was severed."Ruby said, supporting Penny as she slowly made her way down the street.

They would get back to Beacon somehow. Probably.

…

**IIIIIIIIt's baaaaaaaack. Yeah it's been awhile. The network I use thought it would be hilarious to put up a filter that blocked Fanfiction and THEN have the filter break so they would take months to fix it.**

**Leave some feedback and stay frosty! **


End file.
